1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reducing and folding mechanism of a person carrying vehicle, more particularly, one which can be operated to reduce and fold the person carrying vehicle into a flat not-in-use configuration for easy storage and transportation; the vehicle has a lift handle at a front end and auxiliary casters at a rear, which can be used together for the vehicle to be moved into a sloping position on the floor after the vehicle is reduced to the not-in-use configuration.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Wheelchairs used to be convenient vehicles for the elderly, and people who suffer from leg injury, paralysis of lower half parts of bodies, serious sicknesses etc. However, conventional wheelchairs aren't electricity-powered, and the riders have to exert a certain amount of physical force on the wheels so as to move the wheelchairs. Therefore, conventional wheelchairs can only move at a relatively low speed, and the scope of their application is limited.
Currently, electric walk-substituting carts, which are used with the elderly, and people who suffer from leg injury, paralysis of lower half parts of bodies, serious sicknesses etc, are getting more popular than conventional wheelchairs. However, such carts can't be folded and reduced if they aren't needed temporarily. In other words, they will still occupy relatively much space, and are difficult to store and transport when they aren't in use. To overcome the above problem, the industry develops an improvement on an electric walk-substituting cart, which can be separated into several main parts so as to occupy less space if it isn't needed temporarily. Because it takes time and labor to divide the cart into several main parts, the cart isn't very convenient to use either.